


Drowning in Grief

by Queen_of_Camelot (The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Freeform, Heartbreaking, Heartwarming, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Waiting, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape/pseuds/Queen_of_Camelot
Summary: All Merlin wants to do is to be with Arthur.Even if it meant losing everything else.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: BBC Merlin Rare Fair, Double Drabbles: 200-word stories, MERLIN, MERTHUR, Merlin, Merlin Fanfiction, Merlin Stories to Reread, Merthur, Merthur Fics, Merthur fics, merthur fics





	Drowning in Grief

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning: Suicide attempt)

Everyday after the battle of Camlann, Merlin goes to the Lake of Avalon. He jumps into the water and tries to drown himself, thinking it’s the only way to be with Arthur.

Every time, invisible but powerful arms grab him by the shoulders in a familiarly rough manner and push him back to the shore. 

One day, Merlin got fed up and yelled, _“I just want us to be together!”_

There was no audible reply, but a sentence formed in Merlin’s head, as if someone had planted it there, telepathically responding to him.

_“In your heart, we always will be.”_


End file.
